1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing a shaped product of polyurethane or polyester having high rigidity and containing therein a diacetylene group, the shaped product being useful as precision mechanical parts such as gears, cams, and so forth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been well known that certain diacetylene compounds in their crystalline state are polymerized by heat or high energy rays such as .gamma.-rays, ultraviolet rays, and so on (topochemical polymerization).
However, there have so far been very small number of research reports on polyurethane or polyester containing therein a diacetylene group (e.g., Makromo. Chem., 134, 219-229 (1970); Arm. Khim. Zh., 23(11), 1004-1009 (1970); U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,860, etc.; Journal of Polymer Science, Polym. Chem. Ed., Vol. 19, 1154 (1981)). These research reports are mostly concerned with formation of coating film of polyurethane or polyester containing therein the diacetylene group through the photopolymerization thereof, in which no attempt is made as to obtaining the highly rigid and thick shaped product of such polymer material by molding the same into desired forms.